


Let it snow

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Years, New York City, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Впрочем, жизнь супергероя всегда такая. Вот ты думаешь о уютном вечере с тётей, едой и фильмами, а потом открываешь дверь в свою квартиру и находишь в гостиной своего наставника, истекающего кровью прямо на любимый ковёр Мэй.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Let it snow

Новый год Питер и Мэй каждый раз, не сговариваясь, проводили вместе. Даже несмотря на то, что без Бена они остались три года назад, то есть подобных вечеров у них было всего два, но тёплые посиделки с ужасными фильмами и вредной едой стали чем-то вроде их традиции.

Мэй всё утро пыталась готовить, а потом, в очередной раз потерпев неудачу, вытаскивала Питера в город — пропитываться новогодней атмосферой и закупать горы еды. Это было тихо, спокойно и по-домашнему. Паркер отрубался к одиннадцати прямо на диване и не заставал полночь, которую его сверстники ждали с нетерпением в шумных крикливых компаниях.

И пусть подружки Мэй срывали телефоны, Нэд предлагал смотаться на Таймс-сквер, а Мишель саркастично звала провести этот вечер втроём у неё, Питер остался дома. Он ни за что не смог бы оставить тётю в этот вечер.

Он ни за что не смог бы оставить себя без этого вечера.

Когда очередная утка отправилась в мусорку, а одними салатами паучий метаболизм выживать отказывался, Питер привычно пригласил Мэй на прогулку до ближайшего тайского ресторана. Пусть им даже придётся прождать блюд несколько часов, но оно определённо будет того стоить.

Ресторанчик и правда был забит под завязку, поэтому они заказали еду с собой и отправились в магазинчик напротив, пока ждали заказ.

Сейчас Питер, смеясь, шёл в оленьих рогах на голове и прижимал к себе совершенно дурацкий свитер с огромным Сантой, а Мэй ворчала и стряхивала с пальто вездесущие блёстки. Ожидание прошло более чем здорово, и пусть они потратили уйму денег на кучу никому ненужной новогодней ерунды, но на душе у них обоих было тепло.

Питер замер у входной двери, в пол уха слушая возмущения Мэй о парне из госпиталя, который в сотый раз зовёт её на свидание, предвкушая спокойный вечер без опасностей, угроз и склок.

Ну да. Как бы не так.

Впрочем, жизнь супергероя всегда такая. Вот ты думаешь о уютном вечере с тётей, едой и фильмами, а потом открываешь дверь в свою квартиру и находишь в гостиной своего наставника, истекающего кровью прямо на любимый ковёр Мэй.

И Питер замирает на пороге, прикидывая в своей голове, насколько возможны галлюцинации от недосыпа именно в этот период его жизни.

— О мой Боже, Старк! — да, похоже, галлюцинации групповые, потому что Мэй с громким стуком роняет пакеты из рук и мгновенно избавляется от пальто. И Питер может только восхищаться тому, как женщина мгновенно берёт себя в руки и бежит за аптечкой, пока он сам смотрит во все глаза на бледного бессознательного мужчину и не может дышать из-за едкого запаха крови, пропитавшего всё вокруг.

Тётя тормошит мужчину и усмиряет дрожь в руках, когда рассматривает рану в боку, а Питер смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, и перед ним уже не Тони Старк, а дядя Бен, который точно также привалился к стене, только в тёмной подворотне, и сверлил взглядом пустоту.

— Нужно его переложить, — говорит женщина, но, когда не получает реакции, поворачивается к парню и смотрит самым строгим своим взглядом, который только есть в её арсенале. — Кухня. Стол. Быстро!

И именно это побуждает Питера к действию. Он стряхивает с себя куртку и прямо в ботинках спешит в комнату. Только когда парень чувствует, что кожа в его чуть неуверенной хватке всё ещё тёплая, он готов выть от радости.

Это не Бен. Это не как в прошлый раз. Сейчас он может помочь. Потому что Старк ещё жив, а Мэй всё-таки что-то понимает в оказании первой помощи.

Ближайшие полчаса растягиваются для него в вечность, которая выбивает воздух из лёгких. Мэй раздаёт короткие указания, и парень подчиняется — подаёт шприц, приносит тёплую воду, помогает держать полусознательного Старка, пока из него достают пулю.

— Счастливого нового года, — у мужчины глаза подёрнуты дымкой из-за боли, и гримасы каждую минуту всегда уверенное лицо искажают, но он усмехается и откидывается на столе, прикладываясь затылком. Тётя вкалывает ему ещё дозу обезболивающего, но это мало помогает — препараты слабые, а рана наоборот слишком глубокая.

— О Боже, мистер Старк, — коротко выдыхает Питер. Ему вообще не до шуток, у него руки, которые до сих пор в крови, дрожат, и адреналин скачет так, что хочется то ли рассмеяться, то ли разрыдаться, — вы как?

Тони усмехается бескровными губами и отшучивается, пока Мэй не отправляет его в комнату Питера «поспать, пока боль не вернулась». Параллельно женщина звонит в знакомую аптеку и пытается достать какое-то замороченное лекарство, но Питер почти не слушает. В голове вакуум, от шока тошнит, а в груди что-то дерёт. Он дрожащими руками отмывается от крови и вздрагивает.

Вот ещё, супергерой. Всего лишь кровь. Не впервые же её с рук смывать, ну в самом деле!

Но с другой стороны, кого-кого, а вот Тони Старка таким уязвимым он не видел никогда.

Питер всё ещё как в тумане, когда тётя крепко прижимает его к себе, будто понимает, что он чувствует, а потом мягко просит принести лекарства, потому что Тони они ой как понадобятся.

И Питер повинуется — на улицах куча радостных людей, яркие огни и весёлая музыка. Вечер только опускается на город, улицы многолюдны и шумны. Он скользит по тротуарам и озирается. Будто опасается, что кровь с рук не смылась. Будто каждый прохожий знает, что он укрывает у себя в квартире Железного человека и по совместительству самого разыскиваемого преступника континента.

Когда парень возвращается в их квартиру, хаос уже убран, а тётя разогревает еду, будто не она полчаса назад спасла Тони жизнь. Питеру даже кажется, что это всё дурной сон, но размеренное дыхание и загнанное биение сердца из его комнаты говорят об обратном.

Мэй мягко улыбается ему и протягивает стакан сока с капелькой успокоительного. Телевизор, будто в насмешку, вещает о награде за поимку Тони Старка.

Собранный и крайне напряжённый репортёр стоит напротив Башни, которая переливается сотней огней в честь праздника, и говорит, что Тони улизнул этим вечером, что он ранен и смертельно опасен. Питер только зубы сжимать может — он полумёртв, а не смертельно опасен.

Но новости упёрто говорят о мужчине, как о безжалостном преступнике, который сознательно продавал оружие террористам и всё это время водил людей за нос. Когда это началось, парень только фыркал и глаза закатывал — в конце концов, что это наглое враньё могло сделать с Тони. Но вот когда мужчина подался в бега, а его благоверная Пеппер Поттс на официальной конференции заявила о отстранении Старка от компании и разорвала с ним помолвку… у парня волоски на руках от испуга и негодования поднялись.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — говорит Мэй, видимо понимая — просто сделать вид, что всё в порядке, она не может.

— Меня раздражает это враньё, — у парня и правда зубы сжимаются. Он смотрит на собрание журналюг, которых мельком показывают в конце сюжета, и хочет надеть костюм и растрощить все их дурацкие камеры. — Ты же не веришь им?

Женщина вздыхает, когда со дна карих глаз на неё смотрит всё тот же увлечённый до кончиков волос ребёнок, и мягко обнимает мальчика за плечи, пытаясь не выдать дрожь в руках. Если она поддастся панике, то кто будет удерживать Питера? Он заслужил спокойный вечер.

— Я не знаю, Пит. Я предпочитаю оставить вам все эти супергеройские вещи.

— Но ты ему помогла.

— Потому что он помогал тебе. Ты же знаешь, я не фанат Человека-паука, когда это ты, но без костюма Старка…

Парень тихонько вздыхает и позволяет мышцам немного расслабиться. К чёрту весь мир, если для него Тони до сих пор герой.

То ли успокоительное хорошо действует, то ли тёплые руки Мэй, но Питер чувствует облегчение, его плечи расслабляются, а шок отступает. В конце концов он обнаруживает себя расставляющим блюда. Комната наполнена новогодними песнями, а на столе внезапно появляется третья тарелка «на всякий случай».

Всякий случай происходит довольно быстро. Питер слышит болезненные стоны из комнаты, и ноги сами приводят его к мужчине, который опасно шатается, стоя на своих двух. К удивлению парня, Тони не принимает его помощи и сам направляется к двери нетвёрдым шагом.

— Спасибо за компанию на вечер, прекрасная Мэй, — деланно весёлый голос ломается от боли, — но я вынужден вас покинуть.

— Мистер Старк! — Питер спешит следом, словно маленький мальчик, и осторожно ловит мужчину за локоть.

Тони Старк отличается упрямством, уж если он решил уйти, то помешать ему тяжело. Но боль тут играет им на руку, и Питер всё-таки уговаривает мужчину присесть хотя бы ради новой дозы лекарства.

— Можете остаться, мистер Старк, если хотите. Вы не помешаете нам. Можете остаться в моей комнате, если вам там удобно, — частит Питер и нервно заламывает руки. Тони смотрит на него снизу вверх с минуту, а потом как-то устало улыбается — впервые за вечер по-настоящему.

— Я не могу, ребёнок. Меня ищут, и я не хочу, чтобы нашли здесь. Я бы попросил не подвергать себя опасности, но слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Однако подумай, парень, что ты должен беречь Мэй.

Женщина с кухни выходит быстро и уверено, с полотенцем на одном плече и шприцом в руках. От привычного игривого спокойствия не остаётся и следа, она хмурится и смотрит строго-строго, будто это Старк тут ребёнок. И отчитывает она его правда, как ребёнка. Говорит о инфантильности, глупости и заносчивости. Говорит «ты даже по лестнице не спустишься» и «ты даже не одет нормально». А потом швыряет в него старый свитер Бена без крови и дырки от пули и строгим голосом приказывает (не иначе) остаться хотя бы на праздничный вечер. И великий саркастичный Тони Старк не находится с ответом, не может выдавить отказ, потому что женщина агрессивно-заботлива, а Питер смотрит так, будто он сейчас растворится или чего хуже.

И так Тони Старк оказывается в новогоднюю ночь вместе с семейством Паркеров перед телевизором среди милых дешёвых украшений и еды из их любимого тайского ресторанчика. Боль яростными толчками проходится по всему телу до кончиков пальцев так, что выть хочется. Но Тони только растекается по дивану и вслушивается в шум какой-то старой комедии, половину актеров из которой он знает лично. Глаза слипаются, но он не может уснуть, пока ему не станет хотя бы на йоту легче. Он отчаянно уговаривает себя уйти в комнату и не мешаться, но под боком заливисто смеётся Питер и по-детски наивно подкалывает его. И Тони, прозябавший несколько недель по пустым квартирам, а иногда и подвалам, не может отказать себе хотя бы в капле семейного уюта. Когда Мэй заботливо позволяет перетащить Питеру еду прямо к телевизору, Тони почему-то вспоминает Пеппер, которая так же потворствовала его глупым детским идеям, и не может сдержать судорожный вздох.

В этот прекрасный вечер Тони Старк уже не может перебирать по косточкам своё прошлое и думать-думать-думать, что он сделал не так. На данный момент он предаётся быту. Он больше наблюдает за Паркерами. Те в своей привычной среде обитания существа интересные. Старк ухмыляется оставленному засервированному столу, который пустует, потому что Паучок, схватив пару контейнеров и мисок, устроился на диване рядом с Тони и включил «Один дома» с довольной улыбкой. Это было так попсово и очаровательно одновременно, что Старк не выдавил даже саркастичной шутки.

Мэй сидела в кресле рядом и обменивалась с Питером какими-то незначительными комментариями.

— Ты поздравил Мишель? — Тони бы даже не обращал внимания на этот вопрос, но Паучок так сильно залился краской, что хитрая усмешка сама расползлась по лицу.

— Мишель? Это твоя подружка, Паучок? — голос звучит привычно задорно, и Тони даже доволен собой. Судя по лёгкости, которая разливается по телу, лекарства наконец начинают действовать.

— Да, она моя… то есть, нет, мистер Старк. Мы просто… просто дружим, — Мэй перебрасывается с Тони лукавым взглядом и снова поворачивается к телевизору, пряча улыбку за длинными волосами.

— Если решишься позвать её куда-то, обращайся, помогу тебе составить сообщение из «пойдём», «в кино», и «со мной». Только поспеши, насколько я знаю, в тюрьмах нет интернета.

— Не смешно, — обиженно мотает головой парень. — Прекрасная шутка, учитывая, что вы, — парень неопределённо взмахивает рукой и хмурится.

— Преступник в бегах? — передёргивает бровям мужчина, будто его это совсем не заботит. — Возможно, ты сомневаешься, но скоро я очищу своё честное имя.

— Нет, я… — Тони слышит, как в голове у парня крутятся шестеренки в панической быстроте, — не сомневаюсь в вас.

— Спасибо, пацан, — рука сама тянется и треплет по спутанным каштановым кудрям. Питер смотрит смелее, и краска немного сходит с его лица. Однако парень так напряжён, что испуганно подскакивает, когда слышит незнакомую вибрацию у Тони из кармана.

— Спокойно, шкет, — усмехается мужчина и хрипит, доставая из кармана дорогих, но повидавших виды джинсов, обычный старый кнопочный телефон. Парень не может сдержать удивления от взгляда на этот агрегат. — Только его нельзя отследить. Я же в бегах, забыл?

— Забыл, вы же не напоминали мне об этом всего минуту назад, — Тони только фыркнул и принял вызов.

Питер ожидал, что Старк выйдет для разговора, но мужчина был спокоен, хотя наверняка помнил о суперслухе парня.

— О боже, Тони, ты жив? — впрочем, тут и суперслуха не нужно, потому что на взволнованный голос Пеппер обернулась даже тётя Мэй. Она вопросительно посмотрела на мужчину, и тот только пожал плечами, пока тёплая улыбка расползлась по его лицу.

— Да, Пеппс, я жив. Всё в порядке, — мягко проговорил он, но женщина, ожидаемо, не успокоилась.

— Я была в той квартире, Тони Старк, я видела кровь и знаю, что она твоя. Хватит этого цирка, я сейчас же приеду за тобой, где бы ты ни был, и заберу тебя домой. Нам, конечно, придётся держать оборону и поторопить Наташу с теми данными, но мы сможем доказать…

— Эй, Пеппс, тихо, — перебил Тони женщину, которая по своей привычке начала всё планировать, чтобы наконец взять ситуацию под контроль. — Мы уже это обсуждали. Ты не будешь подставляться вместе со мной. Кто-то должен держать на плаву компанию.

На секунду в трубке царила тишина, но даже Питер знал мисс Поттс достаточно, чтобы сказать, что это ещё не конец.

— О чём ты, Тони? Какая к чёрту компания? Я не оставлю тебя раненого чёрт знает где, и если ты думаешь, что можешь решать…

— Пеппер, стой! Минуту! Послушай! — Старк глубоко вдохнул и заговорил, вливая в свой голос тепло и уверенность. — Я в тепле и в безопасности. Мне помогли. Я не истекаю кровью, не собираюсь умирать и всё ещё держу ситуацию под контролем.

— Тони…

— Всего несколько дней, милая. Осталось несколько дней. Мы договорились, помнишь?

На том конце провода замолчали. Питеру было неловко, когда он столкнулся с грустными карими глазами, а когда ещё и услышал приглушённый всхлип в трубке, то почувствовал себя совсем ужасно.

— Я уже не могу так, — совсем тихо выдохнула женщина, и Тони сжал зубы, пытаясь собраться и не дать слабине просочиться в голос.

— Всё будет хорошо. Я буду в порядке. Слышишь? — Пеппер не ответила, но всхлипов больше не было. — До встречи через несколько дней?

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Тони, — выдохнула женщина чуть обречённо.

— Я тоже, Пеппс. Я тоже.

***

Старк оказывается не таким засранцем, как Мэй себе представляла. Ладно, в определённой степени он всё-таки им был, потому что другого названия для человека, который даже под кайфом и с дыркой в боку сможет доказать теорию квантовой физики только чтобы переиграть пятнадцатилетнего подростка, она придумать не могла.

Питер уснул, когда Тони отвлёкся на Мэй. Они обсуждали «какой-то нудный древний сериал», который точно был снят до рождения Питера. Они оба помнили только сюжет, а вот название вспомнить не могли, и когда даже гугл не помог, Паркер сдался и уснул прямо на диване. Мэй даже не обратила внимания. А вот Тони удивлённо вздёрнул брови и бросил вопросительный взгляд на женщину.

— Это нормально, — она перешла на шёпот и усмехнулась. — Он ни разу на моей памяти не дождался полночи.

— Он этого заслуживает, — вдруг посерьёзнел Тони, а его подрагивающие пальцы запутались в шевелюре подростка. — Супергеройское дерьмо выматывает.

— Все супергерои иногда заслуживают отдыха, — согласно кивнула женщина и бросила на мужчину лукавый взгляд. — Ладно, не знаю как ты, а я собираюсь спать.

Он согласно приподнялся, но не смог отцепить от себя руку, которой Питер во сне сжимал край его свитера.

— У меня проблемка, — смех вышел болезненным, а глаза слипались. Тони выглядел очень помятым, и Мэй почему-то захотела его обнять. Наверное именно тогда она решила, что Старк не так уж плох.

Переложить цепкого подростка удалось с трудом. Всё-таки паучьи лапки умели намертво прилипать к различным предметам. Однако Тони всё-таки смог отправиться спать, чтобы утром проснуться от запаха апельсинов и громкого шума из соседней комнаты.

Он сначала подхватился на кровати, пытаясь вспомнить, куда жизнь его занесла на этот раз, а затем облегчённо выдохнул и поднялся. Зря он это сделал. Потому что хуже пулевого ранения, может быть только пулевое ранение на второй день после того, как ты его получил. Старк не сдержал короткого вскрика и повалился на кровать назад. Перед глазами опасно потемнело и мужчина задохнулся от боли.

— Мистер Старк, — сонный Питер вскочил с пола и мгновенно оказался рядом с мужчиной.

— Ты что спал на полу всю ночь? — вместо ответа прохрипел мужчина, издеваясь. — Это стрёмно, ребёнок, ты в курсе?

— Да, мистер Старк, извините, — мальчик на глазах сдулся и поник. — Мне просто приснился кошмар, что вы… и я…

— Всё в порядке, — Тони не мог не растянуть свои губы в улыбке, потому что ребёнок был очень милым. — Я понимаю. У меня тоже бывают кошмары.

— Я позову тётю Мэй, — пунцовый ребёнок смотрел обеспокоенно и тут же выскочил из комнаты.

Укол мгновенно принёс облегчение, и Тони откинулся на кровати, пытаясь дождаться, когда боль отступит совсем. Он тёр глаза до ярких кругов перед глазами и загнано дышал, проклиная того уже мёртвого, но, сука, меткого мужика.

Он весь ушёл в слух и даже распознал, какой эпизод Друзей Мэй сейчас смотрит в гостиной. Питер, видимо, смущённый его подколами, больше в комнату не вернулся, и Тони даже немного был этому рад. Он не хотел пугать ребёнка. Не хотел быть таким ужасно слабым.

Когда в квартире произошли изменения, лекарство как раз подействовало, и Тони был этому ужасно рад. Потому что, когда в дверь позвонили, он смог встать на ноги и превратить свои часы в оружие. В несколько широких шагов он оказался в коридоре, как раз тогда, когда Питер открыл дверь. Старк даже порадовался, что это не Мэй, и что Питер отчего-то не снимал шутеры даже дома.

— Доброе утро, — Питер нахмурился, когда увидел самого Воителя на своём пороге. Ещё шире его рот открылся только, когда сзади замаячил Капитан Америка.

— Здравствуйте, — Питер заикнулся дважды на этом слове и расширил глаза. Потом вдохнул и снова заставил себя заговорить. — Вы здесь… что делаете?

— Нам нужен Тони, — одна короткая фраза от Стива и атмосфера в комнате поменялась. Лихорадочно скачущие мысли Питера на минуту замерли, а потом разогнались до сверхзвуковой скорости.

— Кто? — выдавил парень шокировано и замер. Нет. Нет. Он не выдаст им мистера Старка. Он не может. Не после всего того, что мужчина для него сделал.

— Сынок. Мы знаем, что он здесь, — сказал Роуди. Мужчина дружелюбно улыбнулся и вступил в квартиру. И тут же встретил хмурый взгляд и выставленный вперёд заряженный шутер.

— Ни шагу, — парень не понимал, откуда взялась его уверенность, но это его мало интересовало. Он не выдаст мистера Старка. Даже если ему нужно будет драться с двумя супергероями сразу. Мужчины замерли, не решаясь наступать на яростного подростка, который может машины на ходу ловить и кости голыми руками ломать. Немая сцена продлилась, наверное, с минуту, пока Тони не надоело откровенно забавляться этой ситуацией и он не вышел из своего укрытия.

— Спокойно, ребёнок, они не пришли меня арестовывать. Если бы мишка-Роуди хотел это сделать, то не стал бы предупреждать об ордере на моё имя.

Он не смог не приобнять ребёнка за плечи, как будто в поисках опоры. Но оно того стоило — Питер под боком расслабился и опустил руку. Но всё равно смотрел исподлобья.

— Наташа вернулась утром. Сегодня тебя оправдают. Пеппер уже готовит пресс-конференцию, — по-военному коротко и ясно отчитался Стив.

Позже, уезжая из дома Паркеров, отвечая на вопросы журналистов, прижимая к себе плачущую Пеппер, Тони Старк не мог перестать улыбаться. А потом, когда толпы людей вокруг откровенно его утомляют, мужчина достаёт под столом телефон и быстро набирает короткое сообщение.

 **From:** Тони Старк  
 **To:** Паучок

_Приезжай в гости, если хочешь_

_И тётушку прихвати_

_Пеппер хочет отблагодарить_

_Я покажу тебе тот древний сериал_


End file.
